Narutos dilemma
by nights decent
Summary: Naruto arrives in the Rosario Vampire world through unknown means and everyone has been turned outragously horny for unknown reasons female dom malesub bondage possible yuri later contains large amounts of smut


_**So I had this idea and I felt it shouldn't be wasted so I'm writing it and posting it here.**_

* * *

Naruto looked up at Moka and smiled "you sure are rough Moka-chan." Inner Moka smirked and wrapped up Narutos hands above his head and licked his cheek.  
"We haven't even gotten started yet" Moka giggled and she raked her nails down his chest cutting off his clothes and licking his chest.  
"Now be a good boy and don't fight me Naruto-kun" Moka smirked as she bit his neck and pushed in her yokai into his system making a mark appear shapped like a vampire bite with two small holes.

"There all preparations are done now I can play with my new toy" Moka giggled as she licked the mark making Naruto shiver in pleasure "this mark gives me complete control of you and intense waves of pleasure."  
What she wasn't telling him was that in order to truly take over him he needed to submit to her "now Naruto say "I am your fucktoy Moka-sama and I will do your every word.

"Naruto was about to repeat what she said before he realized why she needed him to say that.  
"First I need to show you that I'm better then you in bed as well as fighting it won't be far if you turn me entirely into your will-less plaything before I have my chance."  
Moka smiled and nodded "you can prove yourself after you submit to me" Naruto nodded believing her before responding "I am your fucktoy Moka-sama and I will do your every word."

Naruto instantly felt all wanting to show that he was in control leave his body and his entire body went limp showing that he was completely relaxed and willing "do you still want to prove yourself Naruto-kun?" Moka asked with a chuckle as Naruto shook his head '_good I have him completely at my will'_ Moka thought as she pulled out a leash and collar before untying him and letting him drop to his knees '_now to see just what his limits are as far as turn ons go'_ "Naruto fetishs do you like?"

Naruto looked at her horror could be seen in his eyes as he responded against his will revealing his dirtiest secrets "I have a foot fetish, I like to be clawed, to have me body licked anywhere like face, cheeks, chest est. I enjoy pain and humiliation and being forced to do something against my will putting these together makes it so that I enjoy most things except for the really disgusting stuff and the kyuubi inside me makes it so I can survive most tortures and can change my brain to register any pain I feel as pleasure and any pleasure I feel as pain" Naruto responded making Moka smile.  
"Good now come closer" Naruto complied and Moka attached the leash and collar around his neck making sure it was tight before sitting down on a recliner wrapping the leash around her waist and tying the other end to the other side of Narutos leash.

She then tightened it in the back area while pining it against the chair she was sitting in forcing Narutos tongue into her lower "oh god Naruto-kun I love the feeling of your face between my legs..oh yes... you are my perfect little fucktoy aren't you naru-kun?" Moka asked in a moan as Naruto pulled back far enough to respond with "I'm Moka-samas perfect fucktoy to use as she pleases" Moka shivered loving the dirty words but felt it was time for him to get to work and scooted forward but since Naruto couldn't move back he was forced into her pussy "you will be allowed out when I have came."

Moka said as she felt him wiggle his tongue left and right inside of her before moving up two fingers and sliding them inside of her and moving up his head to rub his teeth against Mokas clit and sliding his tongue under inside of her and curling it up and tickling her top wall while fingering and rubbing her clit with his teeth then moving up another hand to her breast and started rubbing and messaging it before putting chakra in his hands to increase he pleasure sending her into immediate climax but Naruto didn't give her time to calm down before twisting and pulling her nipple softing biting her clit just hard enough to hold it between his teeth and pull on it as he curled three fingers inside of her and rubbing against her top wall searching out for her g-spot sending her into a second and when he found her g-spot third orgasm before she had time to come down from her first one. "my my... someone... knows what they're doing" Moka said panting heavily "but we're not done yet" Moka said as she undid the leash allowing Naruto to take a deep breath. Narut was starting to enjoy this.

* * *

**so hoped you like it if so leave a positive reply and I will do the next chapter which will have other girls and please don't ask how Naruto got into the Rosario + vampire world it will be explained in the end so see ya later.**


End file.
